


Live Video Chat

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Doggy Style, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Skype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:17:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8663659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: Luffy, Nami, Zoro, & Robin talk to each other via Skype and sometimes their sessions get a little naughty.





	

**Live Video Chat**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This action-packed series belong to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

The life of a fisherman can be a hard one. Just ask Luffy and Zoro.

 

    They have to be away from the women they love for days, even weeks at a time. It was very lonely, especially for Luffy's younger sister, Aika. She would always being looking at the door, hoping that he'd walk in any second. Sometimes she'd wait for hours, and even forego sleep. Kumi would often worry about her friend. Nami and Robin were worried, as well. So, the former came up with an idea.

 

One day, she called Aika up to her room.

 

"What is it, Big Sis?" Aika inquired, entering her older sister's room.

 

"Come here," Nami answered, sitting in front of her computer.

 

Aika did as she was told.

 

"Why are we sitting in front of the computer?" she asked as Nami brought her up into her lap.

 

"Hi, Aika!"

 

Aika gasped before she turned and saw Luffy in a window onscreen, waving to her.

 

"Big Brother?!" Aika asked, excitedly.

 

"Yup!" Luffy grinned. "Hope you're not too lonely without me around."

 

"N-no! I'm not lonely!" Aika answered.

 

"Jeez, you look awful," Luffy noted, "Have you been sleeping enough, Aika?"

 

"Uh...maybe...?" Aika replied, not making eye contact.

 

"Aika," Luffy scolded.

 

"...No." Aika admitted.

 

"She sits by the door, all day, waiting for you to come home," Nami answered.

 

"Oh," Luffy muttered, a hint of guilt in his voice, "Sorry."

 

"Don't apologize, Big Brother," Aika told him, "I know you'll come back, soon!"

 

"That's right!" Luffy confirmed. "Shishishishi!"

 

"So, how's everything?" Nami inquired.

 

"Good," Luffy answered, "Zoro and I caught a big haul, today!"

 

"Oh, that's great!" Nami beamed.

 

"Does that mean you'll be home, soon?" Aika asked.

 

"Probably in an hour," Luffy answered.

 

"Yay!" Aika cheered. "I can't wait!"

 

Nami chuckled at this.

 

"Aika, honey, why don't you run off to play for a while?" she suggested. "Your brother and I need to talk alone."

 

"Okay!" Aika complied. "See ya later, Big Brother!"

 

"See ya!" Luffy called as the little Wolf Girl left the room.

 

    Nami got up and locked the door once Aika was out, then sat back down at the computer. Next, she tied her hair back, and pulled off her robe, leaving her totally bare.

 

***SPROI-OI-OI-OI-OING!!!!***

 

"I can hear you getting hard, Gummy Monkey." Nami spoke in a sultry voice.

 

"Whoa...!!" Luffy whispered, blushing.

 

"Get home soon, baby," Nami added, "because I've got all this love to give."

 

" _Hai_...!" Luffy squeaked. "I-I'll be back soon...!!"

 

"Can't wait." Nami smiled, then she blew her man a kiss.

 

    At that point, she turned off her webcam and put her clothes back on. Next, Nami unlocked her door to go and check up on Aika. She found her talking to Kumi.

 

 _"You talked to Luffy online?"_ the puppy asked. _"That's amazing!"_

 

"And the best part is that he'll be here in an hour!" Aika added. "I can't wait to see him again!"

 

Nami smiled at the little ones.

 

 _'I can't wait to see him either,'_ she thought, _'it's been so long. I miss him so much, it almost feels painful.'_

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Kagome hating math (An Inuyasha reference)*****

 

Aika sat waiting at the top of the stairs. Kumi sat beside her, wagging her tail. Then, they heard the door open...followed by a familiar voice.

 

"I'm ba~ck!"

 

Aika screamed excitedly as she ran down the stairs.

 

"BIG BROTHER!!" she cheered as she jumped into Luffy's arms.

 

Kumi yipped as she ran down the stairs and jumped into Luffy's arms as well, even giving him kisses.

 

"Okay, settle down!" Luffy laughed. "I missed you, too."

 

Soon, Zoro entered, as well.

 

"Hi, Zoro!" Aika and Kumi greeted.

 

"Hey, squirts." Zoro pat both Wolf Girl and puppy on their heads. "How've you been?"

 

"Kinda lonely," Aika admitted, "but I'm glad you're home!"

 

"She's not the only one."

 

Luffy looked up to see Nami coming down the stairs.

 

"Welcome back, babe." she greeted.

 

"Good to be back," Luffy grinned.

 

    Aika giggled, looking at her older siblings. Nami smiled...before she went up, embraced Luffy, and kissed him on the lips. Aika uttered a happy squeak at her adoptive sister's display of affection.

 

"Mmm..." Luffy moaned, savoring the kiss before they pulled away. "Man, I missed your mouth."

 

"And I missed yours, honey." Nami replied.

 

At that moment, Robin approached Zoro.

 

"Welcome back, _Tora-kun_."

 

"Good to be back, Robin."

 

"Hm," Robin chuckled as she planted a kiss on Zoro's cheek, "Nami and I have a surprise for you both, later tonight."

 

"Mmm...can't wait," Zoro grinned.

 

Aika and Kumi blinked at the grownups, curiously.

 

"...I don't get it." the Honshu Wolf Girl piped up.

 

 _"Me, neither,"_ Kumi added.

 

"You don't have to get it." Luffy told them.

 

"Okay." the little ones replied.

 

"Anyway, you two must be starving," Nami began, "good thing we started cooking before you got here."

 

***Grrrrr...urrrrrmbgh...!!***

 

"So, what're you cooking?" Luffy asked.

 

"Stir-Fry vegetables for gratin and hamburger steak simmering in tomato sauce." Robin answered.

 

"Good luck getting him to eat his vegetables," Zoro spoke, pointing at Luffy.

 

"Why do you think we cooked hamburger steaks?" Nami questioned.

 

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed, putting his hand on his stomach. "Can't wait!"

 

"Can I have some, too?" Aika asked.

 

"Of course you can, sweetie!" Nami answered. "Kumi, too!"

 

"Yay!" Aika cheered.

 

 ***Yip!*** Kumi yipped, excitedly.

 

"How much longer?" Luffy asked. "I'm starving!"

 

"In just a few minutes," Robin answered as she and Nami headed to the kitchen, "Just wait a bit longer."

 

"Okay." Luffy complied, sitting at a table. "I'll wait, even though my stomach won't."

 

His stomach growled as if to prove his point. To silence his gut, Luffy punched his abdominal area.

 

"Big Brother, please don't do that," Aika spoke, "you'll hurt yourself."

 

"Sorry, Aika," Luffy apologized, "but I don't know how else to shut my stomach up."

 

Aika handed him a cookie.

 

"Thanks." Luffy said, taking the cookie. "You're really sweet, Aika."

 

"You're welcome, Big Brother." Aika smiled.

 

"Food's ready!" Nami called.

 

"All right!" Luffy cheered.

 

    The girls presented Luffy, Zoro, and Aika the stir-fry vegetables in gratin and hamburger steak simmered in tomato sauce. There was also a fried egg on top of Luffy's.

 

"Just the way I like 'em!" he grinned.

 

" _Itadakimasu~!_ " Aika exclaimed.

 

On that, they began to eat.

 

"Mmm~!" Luffy savored the taste of the egg yolk, tomato sauce, and beef. "SO good!"

 

" _Umasou~!_ " Aika exclaimed, eating the stir-fry vegetables. "So tasty!"

 

"It's good," Zoro commented, eating his hamburger steak, "I mean, it's not great, but I've had worse."

 

"Gee, thanks a lot, Zoro." Nami muttered, facetiously. "Jerk..."

 

"Mega jerk." Luffy added.

 

"I think he's trying," Robin explained.

 

"Me, too." Aika piped up. "Even if he is grumpy."

 

 _"Yeah."_ Kumi agreed.

 

"Thanks," Zoro replied, "I...I guess."

 

It took a while, but everyone finished their meals.

 

"Haa...!" Luffy sighed, patting his bulging gut. "Man, am I stuffed."

 

"Aw~!" Nami pouted. "And here I thought you'd have room for dessert."

 

"Can I have it?" Aika asked, innocently. "Pretty please?"

 

"Uh...this isn't really the kind of dessert for kids, Aika," Nami answered.

 

"It's not?" Aika inquired.

 

"No, dear." Robin answered. "Trust us."

 

"I trust you." Aika spoke.

 

"Oh...I see what you mean," Luffy grinned.

 

Nami giggled as her tail brushed under Luffy's chin.

 

"I'll be waiting upstairs," she whispered. Nami walked up to the attic, her hips swaying from side to side.

 

Luffy soon got up and followed her.

 

"Aika," Robin called.

 

"Yes, Aunt Robin?" Aika asked.

 

"Why don't you and Kumi go out and play for a bit?"

 

"Okay." Aika complied. "Come on, Kumi."

 

 _"Okay,"_ Kumi answered.

 

The little ones exited the shop to go out and play, leaving Robin and Zoro all alone.

 

    A pause...but then Robin playfully pinned Zoro against the floor. Next, she proceeded to kiss down her love's neck, collarbone, and his rock-hard chest, earning a pleasant sigh from Zoro.

 

"I missed this..." he whispered.

 

"Me, too," Robin whispered. Her wings/hands roamed over every part of Zoro's body, from his broad neck and shoulders, to his muscular arms and chest, his washboard-like abs, all the way down to his crotch.

 

At that instant, she reached inside his pants, and pulled out his Johnson.

 

"Hello, Little Zoro," she grinned, "How about we get to know each other again?"

 

Robin gave the tip a little kiss, causing Zoro to blush. Next, she proceed to lick it up and down.

 

"Ohhh, fuck yes..." Zoro groaned. "Damn, I miss this...! You know just how to work me, Mama...!"

 

"Mmm..." Robin moaned as she kept licking Little Zoro. "And you know just how to work me, _Tora-kun_."

 

    She rubbed her left can as she inhaled the large member. She even pinched her erect nip. Next, Robin reached up her shirt and rubbed her bare breasts. She moaned in ecstasy at the feeling. With Zoro's cock still in her mouth, Robin lifted up her shirt, showing off her J Cup-sized tits. Zoro's eyes were the size of dinner plates upon seeing them.

 

"Why're you so surprised...?" Robin inquired, between licking and sucking on Zoro's schlong. "It's not the first time you've seen them."

 

"Sorry, it's just...it's been so long," Zoro said, "At least...it feels that way."

 

"I understand," Robin answered, "I sometimes forget how big you are."

 

Zoro smirked at this.

 

Robin began to deep-throat Zoro, groping her cans all the way.

 

"Oohhhh..." Zoro groaned, a sliver of drool running out the corner of his mouth. "Oh, yeah, Mama...!"

 

"Mm...! Mm...!"

 

"Ngh...ahh...dammit, not now...I can't cum, now...!!"

 

"Already...? But, I've barely...started..."

 

"I can't help it...I've been away for so long...!!"

 

"Well...if you must cum...then, so be it..."

 

With that, she deep-throated him, once more, and Zoro released his load into her mouth. Robin gagged and coughed a bit, yet she swallowed it.

 

"Oh, my..." she panted. "That was quite a load."

 

"I've been saving up," Zoro spoke, "All for you."

 

Robin smiled as she sat up.

 

"You know what I'm gonna do, now?" she asked.

 

"Show me the surprise that you and Nami have for me and Luffy?" Zoro answered.

 

    Robin chuckled, a sensual smile on her face. She stood up and made her way up to the attic, with Zoro following after her. Once there, Robin opened the door, and in the room, Luffy was sitting on the bed, wearing a blindfold.

 

"...I think I know where this is going," Zoro surmised.

 

"Do you, now?" Robin inquired. "Then I guess you don't mind if I do this."

 

She immediately blindfolded Zoro with his bandana.

 

"I don't, actually." Zoro answered.

 

"Good," Robin chuckled as she led Zoro to her bed, "now wait here."

 

Zoro sat on the bed, as he was told.

 

 _'Hope it's worth it.'_ he thought.

 

    All the while, Robin and Nami were changing behind their room dividers. The whole time, they were heard giggling. Zoro's left ear swiveled at the sound of their laughter.

 

"I wonder what they're planning," he pondered.

 

"...Could be a lap dance?" Luffy guessed.

 

"Or maybe they're gonna go all dominatrix on us," Zoro surmised, "which I'm all for, by the way."

 

"Okay, boys~!" Nami called. "You can remove your blindfolds now!"

 

The guys did as they were told and their jaws dropped to the floor.

 

The girls stood before them, wearing the sexiest of lingerie. Luffy and Zoro nearly speechless.

 

"Holy mother...!" Zoro whispered.

 

"Sweet Jesus...!!" Luffy whispered, also.

 

"Lulu- _chan_ ," Nami called, "are you hungry?"

 

"Uh-huh~!" Luffy drooled.

 

"Then come on over and let your Pretty Kitty feed you." Nami beckoned.

 

"You don't gotta tell me twice!" Luffy exclaimed.

 

    He blitzed over to the Booted Puss Woman, and stuck his head in-between the valley that was her bosom. The best part about Nami's lingerie was that the cups had peek-a-boo holes, baring her erect nipples. Luffy happened to favor this kind of babydoll, because to him, it meant easy access.

 

"Don't hold back, now," Nami smirked, "eat as much as you want, baby."

 

Luffy grinned...before he opened up one of the holes and started sucking on Nami's boobs.

 

"You poor baby," Nami cooed, petting Luffy, "you were starving, huh?"

 

"Mm-hmm," Luffy hummed, suckling on Nami's can, "So much...!"

 

"Mmm," Nami hummed, "I'm sorry you had to go through that, Lulu- _chan_."

 

"It's not your fault," Luffy answered, "blame it on the job. The work hours are crazy."

 

"My poor sweetie," Nami held Luffy close to her as he suckled, "forced to stay away for so long."

 

Luffy embraced his girlfriend as he proceeded to suck on her breast, resulting in satisfied moans from Nami.

 

"Mmm...Luffy...!"

 

As he suckled, drool began to drip from the corners of his mouth.

 

"Haa...haa...!" he panted.

 

 _'He's so adorable when he gets like this,'_ Nami thought, _'It makes him even hotter, too.'_

 

    While Nami allowed Luffy to suckle from her breast, Robin was busy pleasuring Zoro with her flower clone. The real Robin was making out with Zoro while the flower clone sucked him off.

 

"Mmm...!" Zoro moaned as the real Robin kissed him with tongue. "I could get used to this..."

 

Both Robins chuckled.

 

"I'm glad to hear that, _Tora-kun_ ," Robin mused as she kissed Zoro, "Now, just lie back and let us take care of everything."

 

Zoro did as he was told, allowing the two Robins to work on him.

 

"Ahhh..." he moaned. "Oh, yeah...!!"

 

Both Robins licked and sucked on Zoro's erect schlong.

 

"Mmm...!" they both moaned.

 

"Ohhhh..." Zoro groaned.

 

With Luffy and Nami, the Monkey Man had just finished suckling from the Booted Puss Woman's bosom.

 

"Had your fill already?" Nami inquired.

 

"Mm-hmm," Luffy nodded, a content smile on his face.

 

"That's very good," Nami noted, planting a kiss on her love's cheek, "but you know...the fun's not over yet."

 

Nami got down and unzipped Luffy's fly, whipping out his wang. Using her J-Cup sized tits, she proceeded to give him a tit fuck.

 

"Ahh...!" Luffy moaned. "You give the best tit fucks, Pretty Kitty."

 

"Mmm...don't I?" Nami asked.

 

"You sure do, Baby Girl." Luffy grinned as he tilted his head back. "Ohh...oh, man, I love you~!"

 

"And I love you, too, Lulu- _chan_ ," Nami smiled sweetly as she rubbed her glorious cans around her boyfriend's foot-long pole, "more than you know."

 

    This pleasure lasted for a good ten minutes before Luffy released his load all over Nami's face and breasts. Nami coughed a bit, taken back by how much there was.

 

"Goodness..." she mused. "I'm all soaked..."

 

"Haa...haa...!" Luffy panted.

 

    Nami proceeded to lick herself clean of the cum, and seeing that only succeeded in turning Luffy on, even more. ***SPROING~!*** His erection was proof of that.

 

Luffy swallowed the lump in his throat, his face flushing red.

 

"What's wrong?" Nami asked, smiling deviously. "Don't you want more?"

 

Luffy slowly nodded his head. Nami bent over as she slipped off her lacy panties, thus leaving her womanhood bare, and soaking wet.

 

"It's been so long, Gummy Bear," Nami spoke up, sitting in Luffy's lap and inserting his rod into her, "I missed you so much, it hurts...!"

 

"I missed you, too, Nami..." Luffy replied. "More than you know."

 

At that very moment, they both locked lips with each other. Next, they started to kiss.

 

"Mmm...!"

 

As they did, Luffy started moving.

 

"Ah...! Ah...! Ah...! Luffy...! Ah...! Ah...!" Nami cried out with each thrust.

 

"Uh! Uh! Uh!!" Luffy grunted. "Yeah! Uh! Damn, I missed this!!"

 

With Zoro and Robin, the latter and her clone were in the middle of giving Zoro a double tit fuck.

 

"Aahh...ahh...!!" Zoro moaned. "Goddamn, woman...!! I've never been this turned on!!"

 

Both Robins chuckled. "Perhaps we should do this more often?"

 

"Oh, yeah, mama..."

 

    Both Robins planted a tender kiss on the tip of Zoro's shaft. At that moment, while the real one was sucking on the hard member, the other was stroking it with her cans.

 

"Ohh, fuck yes..." Zoro groaned, tilting his head back. "Yeah, mama...!!"

 

"Don't hold back, Zoro," spoke the Robin clone, "Give us what you got."

 

    She got her wish the very instant Zoro sprayed his man juice all over her and the real Robin. They both coughed, taken aback by how much there was.

 

"Oh, my..." Robin mused. "Looks like there's even more than there was before."

 

"I did say that I was saving up." Zoro reminded.

 

"True," concurred Robin, "now, then...shall we have a threesome?"

 

"...Are you asking what I think you're asking?" Zoro asked. "Because believe me, I'm all for it."

 

"Yes, Tiger." Robin answered.

 

"Perfect," Zoro smirked.

 

    Both Robins climbed into bed with the Tiger Man, the real one positioned at his Johnson, and the clone was sprawled out, allowing Zoro's tail to enter her.

 

"Mmmm...!" they both moaned.

 

"Ngh...!" Zoro grunted. "Damn...you're already tight!"

 

"Can't help it...!" Robin squeaked. "It feels so good!"

 

At that point, her hips started to move.

 

"Mmm...!!" Zoro groaned.

 

"Aaahhh...!" the Robin clone cried out as Zoro's tail thrust in and out of her. "Zoro~!"

 

"Haa...! Haa...!" the real Robin panted. "Oh, god...!!"

 

At that moment, Zoro smacked her bare ass.

 

"AAH!!" both Robins cried.

 

He smacked her bum again.

 

"AHH~!!!"

 

And again.

 

"AAAAAAAAHHH~!!!"

 

As this was going on, Luffy and Nami were going at it, Doggy Style.

 

"LUFFY~!!" Nami cried.

 

"Nami...!" Luffy grunted as he rammed into Nami. "Ah, damn, you're tight!!"

 

"Can you blame me?!" Nami asked. "I've never been this turned on before!!!"

 

Luffy smirked before he squeezed Nami's ass.

 

"Mm~!" Nami hummed, biting her lip in satisfaction. "Oh, god, Luffy~!!"

 

Luffy panted as he kept going.

 

*****Meanwhile*****

 

    Aika was out playing with Kumi, as well as Michiko, Tamiko, Chikuma, and Riku. The four children wanted to see Zoro, but since he was...occupied, they decided to play with Aika and Kumi, instead. At the moment, they were playing tag.

 

"Can't catch me!" Aika giggled, running around in her Wolf form.

 

"Come back here!" called Michiko as she chased her.

 

"Yeah!" Chikuma added, running after the Wolf Pup. "We're gonna get you!"

 

 ***Yip! Yip!*** Kumi yipped in agreement.

 

Suddenly, Aika tripped on a rock and tumbled into a pile of trash nearby.

 

"AGH!!" she cried.

 

"Aika!!" cried Riku.

 

"Are you okay?!" asked Tamiko.

 

A pause...but then they heard Aika starting to cry.

 

"Oh, no!" Michiko gasped.

 

 _"Aika!"_ Kumi cried as she ran to her friend.

 

"I stepped in glass!!" Aika cried, some glass shards stuck in her foot.

 

Michiko gasped in terror, while Tamiko gently picked Aika up.

 

"I'll go get Luffy!" Chikuma piped up as he ran into the shop.

 

*****Back with the couples*****

 

Luffy was in the middle of ramming into Nami's pussy and Zoro was busy pleasuring both Robins.

 

"Ahh!! AHH!! AHH!!!" Nami cried. "OH, GOD!!! OH, GOD!!! YES!!! YES!!! YEEEEEEEEEEEES!!!!"

 

"ZORO~!!!!" Robin screamed. "OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!!!!"

 

"Luffy!" Chikuma's voice called out. "Nami!! Hello?!"

 

"Chikuma?!" Nami asked.

 

"Ah, man!!" Luffy groaned. "Not now!!"

 

"What does he want?!" Zoro questioned, irritably.

 

"Guys, it's Aika!" Chikuma added. "She's hurt!"

 

The couples gasped at this.

 

"What happened?!" Nami asked.

 

"She stepped in some glass!" Chikuma called. "There are shards in her foot!!"

 

"Oh, my god!" Nami cried. "W-wait right there!! We're coming!!"

 

    Luffy pulled out of Nami, but not too quickly. After all, he didn't want to hurt her or himself. They, along with Robin and Zoro, got dressed and left the room. They arrived downstairs, where the children were waiting for them. Aika was crying her eyes out from the pain of the glass shards in her foot.

 

"Oh, Aika, sweetie!!" Nami cried as she went to her side.

 

"It really hurts, Big Sis!!" Aika sobbed.

 

"I'm calling Chopper, right now!" Robin spoke up, dialing Chopper's number.

 

Luffy sat next to Aika, gently petting her head.

 

"It's gonna be okay," he assured, "I'm right here."

 

"Thanks, Big Brother." Aika sniffled.

 

"Okay, Chopper's on his way," Robin told her, "He told us that we should try and get some of the shards out if we can."

 

"Right," Nami nodded, "Aika, honey, this may hurt a bit."

 

Zoro gave her a pair of tweezers, and Nami used said-tweezers to pull out the shards in Aika's foot. Aika yelped every time. "Ow...!"

 

"Easy, Aika," Luffy soothed, "we just need to get some of them out."

 

"But it hurts...!!" Aika whimpered.

 

"It'll hurt even more if you keep them in your foot." Zoro pointed out. "Now stop fidgeting."

 

"Okay..." Aika sniffled.

 

    Nami proceeded to get most of the shards out, and Aika did her best to bare through the pain. Tamiko, Michiko, and their brothers cringed at the sight.

 

Soon, Chopper arrived.

 

"Did you get the shards out?" he asked.

 

"Most of them," Nami answered, "I'm not sure if there are any more."

 

Chopper took a look at Aika's foot.

 

"Hmm...it looks like you got them all," he noted, "All that's left is to disinfect and bandage it."

 

That's just what he did. Aika flinched when Chopper dabbed the cuts with alcohol and bandaged them.

 

"Now you better stay off this foot for a few days," Chopper advised.

 

"Yes, Chopper." Aika nodded. "Thank you."

 

"You don't have to thank me, Aika." Chopper replied. "It's my job."

 

Aika smiled. By that point, Nami tenderly kissed her foot.

 

"Hehe!" Aika giggled. "That tickles!"

 

"And for being such a brave girl, you get a treat!" Robin spoke.

 

Aika gasped excitedly.

 

" _Honto?!_ " she asked.

 

"How does ice cream sound?" Robin asked.

 

"Sounds great!" Aika answered.

 

"Can we have ice cream, too?" asked Michiko.

 

"Of course!" Nami answered.

 

"Yay!" the four siblings cheered.

 

"What about me?" Luffy asked.

 

"None for you, Luffy," Nami answered.

 

"Oh, that's bogus!" Luffy complained.

 

"It's for your own good, honey." Nami countered.

 

"Hmph!" Luffy pouted.

 

"I'll share my ice cream with you, Big Brother," Aika spoke.

 

"Thanks, Aika." Luffy smiled, hugging his younger half sister. "You're the best."

 

"I do what I can," Aika smiled.

 

Anyhoo, the children all enjoyed their ice cream. Aika got Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough, her favorite flavor.

 

"Yummy!" she cheered, savoring the sweet frozen treat. "Thanks, Big Sis Nami! Thanks, Aunt Robin!"

 

"You're welcome, dear." Robin smiled.

 

Aika shared her ice cream with Luffy, who eagerly licked the cone.

 

"Hehe!" Aika giggled. "Silly Big Brother."

 

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed.

 

"By the way, what were you and Big Sis doing?" Aika asked.

 

"Huh?" Luffy and Nami muttered.

 

"What were you and Big Sis doing?" Aika repeated.

 

Luffy and Nami both blushed red.

 

"Um...we were just playing a game." Nami answered.

 

"Yeah! A game!" Luffy added.

 

"Were Aunt Robin and Zoro playing a game, too?" Aika asked.

 

"Uh...y-yes!" Robin answered, blushing. "Yes, we were!"

 

"Then can I play?" Aika asked.

 

"NO!!!" the couples shouted.

 

"Aah!" Aika shrieked.

 

"What we mean is...this is the kind of game that only grownups are allowed to play." Zoro clarified.

 

"Oh." Aika spoke. "If you say so."

 

"That's weird," noted Chikuma, "Our Mom and Dad said the same thing when we asked them that, too."

 

"Oh, they did, did they?" Zoro muttered.

 

Chikuma nodded.

 

"Oh, boy..." Luffy murmured.

 

"Anyway," Robin began, trying to change the subject, "let's just enjoy our ice cream."

 

"Okay," the kids spoke.

 

After eating their ice cream, Michiko, Tamiko, Chikuma, and Riku headed home.

 

"Bye!" the four siblings waved as they left.

 

"See ya!" Aika waved back.

 

The moment the four children were out of sight, she headed back into the shop.

 

*****Timeskip brought to you by Senketsu getting ironed (A Kill La Kill reference)*****

 

    Once again, Luffy and Zoro had to go away to fish. However, this time, the fish were swimming closer to home, so for now, they didn't have to be gone for so long and promised to be home later that night.

 

"Yay!" Aika cheered. "Big Brother and Zoro won't be gone for so long!"

 

"Yes, sweetheart." Robin added. "All the better for us."

 

"Shishi!" Aika giggled.

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Who the Hell do you think I am?! (A Gurren Lagann reference)*****

 

    Aika and Kumi were in the shop, the former drawing pictures and the latter playing with her ball. Up in the attic, Robin and Nami were in speaking to their guys via Skype...all while in the nude.

 

"You like, no?" Nami asked.

 

"Very much." Luffy answered, distracted by Nami's perky cans.

 

"Sorry that last time didn't work like we planned," Nami apologized.

 

"No, you don't have to apologize." Luffy told her. "Aika getting hurt killed my mood."

 

"Well, there's always next time," Nami pointed out.

 

"I look forward to it." Luffy grinned. "Shishishi!"

 

Nami smiled at him.

 

"Be safe," she added, "We'll be waiting."

 

"And I'm gonna go off and masturbate." Luffy stated bluntly as he got up and went off to do just that.

 

Nami sighed and shook her head, but smiled nonetheless.

 

"Moron." Zoro muttered. "I'll see you later, Robin. Stay classy."

 

"I always do, Love." Robin replied with a playful wink.

 

Zoro chuckled before he turned off the video camera.

 

"Big Sis? Aunt Robin?" Aika called.

 

Nami and Robin both gasped before they put on their clothes.

 

"Yes, Aika?" Nami answered.

 

"Was that Big Brother and Zoro?" Aika asked.

 

"Yeah, it was," Nami answered.

 

"How are they?" Aika inquired.

 

"They're okay, sweetie," Nami answered.

 

"That's good." Aika replied. "They'll be home later, right?"

 

"Yes, dear." Robin answered. "Don't worry."

 

"Okay."

 

Aika went back downstairs. Nami and Robin glanced at each other before they smiled.

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Full Counter (A Seven Deadly Sins reference)*****

 

"We're back~!" Luffy called as he and Zoro entered.

 

"Yay~!!" Aika cheered as she came down the stairs and jumped into Luffy's arms.

 

 ***Yip!*** Kumi yipped as she jumped into Luffy's arms, too.

 

"Welcome home, Big Brother!" Aika greeted. "We missed you!"

 

"And we missed you, too." Luffy replied. "Where's Nami?"

 

"She and Aunt Robin are upstairs." Aika answered. "Said something about having a surprise for you."

 

Luffy and Zoro glanced at each other.

 

" _Nani?_ " Aika inquired. "What is it?"

 

Luffy set down the little ones as he and Zoro went up to the attic.

 

"We'll see you two at dinner," Zoro told her.

 

"Um...okay." Aika replied. "See you."

 

Kumi only tilted her head in confusion.

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Mako Mankanshoku's terrible singing (A Kill La Kill reference)*****

 

The boys made it up to the attic. Waiting for them was their girlfriends, along with the surprise they had in store for them.

 

And what was the surprise?

 

That was what they were about to find out.

 

    Luffy grabbed hold of the door knob, carefully turning it as he pushed the door open, allowing him and Zoro to enter. When they did, their jaws dropped.

 

"Welcome home, boys." Nami and Robin greeted, wearing the sexiest of teddies.

 

"Ohhh...!" Luffy whispered.

 

"Holy...!" Zoro added.

 

"So...shall we pick from where we left off?" Nami asked.

 

A pause. In a flash, Luffy and Zoro stripped off their clothing and dove after Nami and Robin. Before long, they were all over them.

 

"Ah! Ah! Ah!"

 

Luffy and Nami were in doggy style, again, while Robin was busy riding Zoro's shaft, with her clone being pleasured by Zoro's tail.

 

"Oh! Oh, god!!" cried both Robins. "Zoro~!!"

 

"Ah! Ah! Ah!!" Nami cried as Luffy thrust into her. "Oh, god! Oh, god!"

 

Luffy panted as he kept thrusting.

 

"You're really squeezing down on my cock...!" he grunted. "I'm loving this, baby!"

 

"And I'm loving your cock inside of me!" Nami added. "More! Give me more!!"

 

"You got it!" Luffy replied, ramming into Nami.

 

"AAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!" Nami screamed.

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Rin's cooking (A Blue Exorcist reference)*****

 

Aika and Kumi sat at a table, waiting for the grownups.

 

 _"I'm getting hungry,"_ Kumi spoke up.

 

"Me, too." Aika admitted. "Hope they come down soon."

 

 _"Nami said she'd make gyoza,"_ Kumi answered, "I'd really like to try some."

 

"Me, too," Aika agreed, "I think I'll go see if they're done doing what they're doing."

 

With that, she went to head upstairs.

 

"Big Sis! Big Brother!" Aika called. "Can we have dinner, now?"

 

"Yeah, in just a sec!" Luffy called. "We'll be right down!"

 

"Okay!" Aika replied.

 

*****Back upstairs*****

 

"Almost...almost...!" Luffy grunted. "And...AAAHH!!!"

 

"SHAZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

 

Both couples came at the same time.

 

"Haa...! Haa...! Haa...!" Both Robins and Nami gasped.

 

"And boom goes the dynamite...!" Luffy grinned.

 

Nami sat up on her bed, her body drenched in sweat, her face flushed, and her hair a mess.

 

"Damn, that was a really good fuck." she commented.

 

"Yeah," Luffy agreed.

 

Nami arose from the bed, put on her robe, and headed downstairs with Robin following her example. Luffy and Zoro soon did the same.

 

"Good thing we finished up," said the former, "I'm starvin'."

 

"Me, too," Zoro concurred, "I could eat a horse."

 

They met up with Aika and Kumi, who were both waiting patiently for their gyoza.

 

"Sorry to keep you waiting, girls," Nami apologized.

 

"It's okay, Big Sis Nami." Aika replied. "We would've waited."

 

"At any rate, here's your gyoza." Nami presented Aika, Luffy, and Zoro a plate of gyoza.

 

"Oh, sweet!" Luffy cheered as he shoveled the gyoza into his mouth.

 

"Freakin' glutton." Zoro grumbled, eating some of the gyoza.

 

" _Umasou!_ " Aika exclaimed as she ate.

 

 _"Yummy!"_ Kumi added, eating her gyoza.

 

As they ate, Luffy noticed Nami was smiling at him. Aika noticed this and giggled.

 

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed.

 

Nami soon planted a kiss on his cheek.

 

"Aww, thanks, Nami," Luffy smiled.

 

"You're welcome, Luffy." Nami replied.

 

Aika couldn't help smiling at her older adoptive siblings. Zoro and Robin also smiled. Heck, even Kumi was happy.

 

    After a while, everyone had eaten their fill and were ready for bed. Aika and Kumi brushed their teeth, the Wolf Girl put on her pajamas, and Luffy took the girls to their room and tucked them into bed.

 

"Goodnight, girls."

 

"Goodnight, Big Brother."

 

_"Goodnight, Luffy."_

 

    Luffy kissed them both on the forehead before he turned off the light and left. The little ones were left to dream, and Luffy went to get into bed with Nami.

 

"I missed having you close." Nami whispered as she cuddled with her beau.

 

"Me, too," Luffy replied, wrapping his arms and even his tail around Nami, "goodnight."

 

"Goodnight, Luffy," Nami whispered as she soon fell asleep.

 

Robin and Zoro were already slumbering.

 

And thus, they snoozed the night away...happy to be reunited.

**Author's Note:**

> Got the idea from viewing a tumblr page.


End file.
